Things Unseen
by Millie Bates
Summary: Lukas's cheeks were stained red from embarrassment and the rising heat. He was sure Mikkel was grinning down at him, the same hungry look in his eyes he'd seen in the past when they were alone together. But he'd never acted on his lust and Lukas never thought he would. Until now. (Smut. Pretty much PWP. I wasn't creative, it is a very basic setup)ONESHOT


**This is purely smut. Please enjoy! It is 3 a.m. and I figured, why not? This is my first smut so tell me what you think!**

 _Human names AND country names used! I use the name Mathias in my main fic, but in this one I went for Mikkel, while Norge is still Lukas._

* * *

Lukas lifted his head up slowly, utterly confused as to what was going on. He hadn't the slightest clue where he was, but it smelled like freshly cut wood and mint. It seemed like the air was cool, too, and it took him a moment to realize that he was only wearing what felt like briefs. He felt something wrapped around his eyes, blinding him. He could feel soft rope around his wrists, too, restricting him from moving. He tried to kick his legs, but they were tied down, too, and his efforts were useless.

He almost yelled out for help or to at least see if there was anyone there who could tell him what was going on, but before he could even part his lips, he heard what sounded like a door opening.

"Hello, Norge."

Lukas recognized the voice immediately. It was Denmark. He could tell from the accent and the way his words were almost mocking him. "Let me go," he said, trying once again to pull himself out of his binds. He heard Mikkel laugh. His laugh mocked him just as much as his voice did and Lukas grit his teeth at the idea of being so humiliated.

"I said let me go," he spat, trying his hardest to face the direction of the Dane despite the blindfold covering his eyes. This time, there was no reply. No laugh. No comment. Nothing. For a moment, Lukas thought the other man had left. When he took a loud step forward, Lukas visibly flinched, earning himself another harsh laugh.

"You know why you're here, don't you?"

Lukas shook his head, unaware of the other mans plans. He could hear the heels of his boots as he stepped even closer. From the sound of it, he was right next to him. He knew he was correct when he felt Mikkel's warm breath on his ear.

"I've reached my breaking point, Norge."

This only confused him further. He didn't know what the Dane meant or what he'd done to deserve this, but he sounded serious and it was starting to become concerning. "Your breaking point?" He hesitantly questioned. Mikkel chuckled and moved to the other side of the smaller man, his grin widening.

"Yes. With you. Do you know how hard it is to be around you anymore?"

Lukas could only shake his head, bewildered once again by his statement. He hadn't the slightest idea what he was talking about or what he meant. "What have I done?"

Mikkel inhaled sharply, turning to face the door as he paced the floor more. "What haven't you done? I know you think nobody sees the way your eyes wander when we have a meeting, but I notice everything. Every flicker of those pretty eyes this way, every flicker that way. Every time you lick those lips and your eyes close just slightly. Not enough for it to be noticed by most, but I see you, Norge."

Lukas's eyes widened as he realized where this conversation was headed. He squirmed against his restraints once again, his movements becoming more rough and determined. "Let me go, Danmark," he said. But his words were ignored and the ropes were tight.

"The worst part is how you try to hide it. You put up such a cold front, elskede."

"It isn't a front," he lied.

Mikkel raised an eyebrow and sat down next to Lukas, revealing that he was, in fact, tied down to a bed. This new discovery made him more nervous than anything.

"I'm not going to let you go, Norge. Not until I see that cold look wiped off your face."

In response, Lukas frowned, showing his cold side even further just to make the other man angry. "What are you going to do? You can't force me to change."

Mikkel gave a small shrug and grabbed Lukas's face roughly in one hand, squeezing his cheeks with his fingers and forcing his lips into a pout. "But I can. And I will. And you're going to sit back and take it. From that look you gave me at the meeting yesterday, I'm assuming you'll enjoy this, Lukas."

Once again Lukas was squirming on the bed in another desperate attempt to escape. His movements ceased when he felt a warm hand on his thigh, trailing up and down the inside slowly. The touches were soft and inviting, the kind of touches he dreamed about leaning into, but not this time. He resisted, pushing his legs down onto the bad as flat as they could go, but this movement only encouraged the Dane.

Fingers trailed along the bottom of his briefs and for a moment, the back of Mikkel's hand glided over the faint bulge in the fabric, and as much as Lukas didn't want to, he shivered. Mikkel chuckled quietly and kneaded his inner thigh again, purposely neglecting the place Lukas wanted to be touched most.

"Do you like that?" Mikkel said, a patronizing tone in his voice. Lukas didn't reply. The hand that was on him was lifted and for a moment, there was no noise and no touching. When Mikkel palmed his length through the thin fabric without warning, he let out a gasp and bucked his hips, his cock hardening at the very idea of being touched more.

"I knew you did," the Dane said quietly. He pulled out what sounded like a small knife and in one swift cut, the thin piece of clothing saving Lukas his pride was removed and most likely tossed onto the floor.

Lukas's cheeks were stained red from embarrassment and the rising heat. He was sure Mikkel was grinning down at him, the same hungry look in his eyes he'd seen in the past when they were alone together. But he'd never acted on his lust and Lukas never thought he would. Until now.

Mikkel wasted to time in curling his fingers around Lukas's half-hardened cock, pumping and pulling it expertly while he shuddered beneath his hand. "S-Stop," he cried out, his hips pushing up to get closer to the touch he suddenly seemed to crave. Mikkel's grip tightened and his cock seemed to be aching now. He tried thrusting into his warm palm, but his hips were pushed down by a strong hand. "I don't think so, Norge," he teased, his thumb dragging slowly over the already dripping tip of Lukas's erection.

Each stroke was driving Lukas crazy, but he was silent. He knew it was making Mikkel angry. The hand on his cock was removed and his fingers instead were running over his nipples gently, pinching and pulling until both were a soft red and even more sensitive than before. "Don't," Lukas whispered, his hips faintly bucking despite there being nothing there for friction.

Mikkel spread Lukas's legs open further and once again continued to pull on his cock, making him painfully hard. "A-Ah," he moaned quietly, not being able to keep in the noise any longer. Mikkel laughed, amused by the noises he was beginning to make. "That's it," he muttered, grabbing a bottle of lube from the nightstand. "That's what I like to hear, baby."

Mikkel coated his two fingers in lube and pressed them against Lukas's tight entrance. Lukas's lips parted when he felt the first finger slip inside of him and he writhed on the bed for a moment, his body adjusting to the unfamiliar feeling. "H-Hah! Mikkel," he cried out when the second finger was pushed inside of him and his back arched against the bed as he tried to get closer to his hand.

Mikkel's fingers moved in and out of him, curling slightly to rub against his sensitive spot. Each hit made him roll his hips down, the constant movement an attempt to push his fingers further.

"You like fucking my hand, don't you baby?"

Lukas just panted softly, not replying to the degrading question. After a moment, Mikkel pulled his fingers out and undressed himself. "You're going to do me a favor," he said, moving back to the bed and straddling the smaller man, who was still panting softly. "Wh-what?"

There was no reply for a second. Mikkel grabbed Lukas's face again and traced his bottom lip with his thumb, tugging it down and feeling how damp and warm it was. "I want to know what those pretty lips look like wrapped around my cock," he replied huskily as he pushed his length up to the other mans lips. "Suck."

Lukas complied, taking Mikkel's cock into his mouth and sucking on the tip, swirling his tongue along the head as a trail of spit slid down his own cheek. He traced the sensitive underside, planting wet kisses along the shaft and listening to Mikkel's throaty moans from above him. Before he could continue to suck him further, Mikkel gripped his hair and forced his head back.

Mikkel hadn't seen something that looked so good in a while. Lukas's hair was a mess, the clip barely hanging in. His cheeks were flushed red and his lips were pink with a thin sheen of saliva covering them. The sight was almost too much and he knew he needed Lukas now. He quickly untied him, removed his blindfold, and pushed him onto his hands and knees.

Lukas was shaking slightly as he held himself up. He waited patiently to be filled and was relieved when he felt the warm tip of Mikkel's cock against his entrance.

"I want you to beg for it," Mikkel said sharply, his hand gripping Lukas's hip. Lukas was silent. He didn't want to beg. He wanted to keep some pride. Mikkel let out a frustrated growl and stroked Lukas's cock teasingly slow. He let out a whimper and weakened, his arms shaking as he tried to stay steady. "Beg."

Lukas gulped, swallowing his pride completely. "Please fuck me, Mikkel. I need it so badly. I need to feel you inside of me. I've wanted it for so long. Please, please fuck me."

Mikkel licked his lips and entered him in one thrust. He was so tight and warm, every part of him squeezed him just right and it took everything he had to not fuck him raw. Lukas cried out in pain and pleasure and his breath came out in quiet pants. "Mikkel. Mikkel, move," he said, shivering as he held himself up straighter, arching his back.

The Dane did as he was told, thrusting in and out of him slowly at first, but soon gaining speed as he fucked him harder and gripped onto his hips. He soon flipped Lukas over onto his back, making it easier on the other. Lukas let out a shaky groan as he braced himself for Mikkel's harsh movements, taking all he could give him. It wasn't long before Mikkel hit the sensitive spot inside Lukas and he cried out, his body trembling as Mikkel hit it again and again.

"Ah! D-Danmark! Danmark," he said his name over and over, each time becoming slightly higher pitched as Mikkel pounded into him. The sound of his name on his lovers lips nearly brought him to the edge. He reached around and grabbed Lukas's cock, pumping him in time to his thrusts.

Lukas threw his head back, a small tear sliding down his cheek as he came hard, his lips parted in a silent scream that turned into a soft, trembling moan. "Ja," he muttered breathlessly, "Ja, Mikkel."

The sight was too much for Mikkel and he came soon after, releasing inside of Lukas and gasping at how good it felt to be finally fucking him. He waited until his breathing had slowed to pull out of him. Once he did, they just looked at each other, each one still pink in the face and panting softly.

"Lukas, I-"

Lukas shook his head and mouthed, "Danmark," then extended his hand towards him. Mikkel took his hand and squeezed it lightly, pressing a loving kiss to it before laying back down next to him and wrapping an arm around his waist. "Jeg elsker deg, Norge."

Lukas shut his eyes with a small yawn and replied, "Jeg elsker dig, Danmark."

* * *

 **I had to end it fluffy, ok.**


End file.
